


the cave rescue

by Rangerfan58



Series: Cybertronian foster child [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the cave rescue

Karen was fifteen and doing her annual summer training with the Coast Guard when they got reports of divers in trouble

"Captain I have my dive gear with me, if you give me permission I can check it out and possibly help them out"

The Captain looks at Karen and while he knew the truth he also knew something else that Karen wasn't aware of quite yet

"That may be true Kerenai but unfortunately you don't have the skills needed this time"

"Captain..."

"Have you been cave certified?"

That brings her up short

"No sir, I was going to get that this winter, my school is giving me a month off so that I can be cave certified for work"

"Unfortunately the area where they're in trouble has a lot of underwater caves and they might be trapped in one of said caves. I'm sorry but this time I can't allow you to go"

"Understood...Captain may I at least do a preliminary check of the surrounding areas staying away from the caves?"

"That I will allow, just in case but remember I want you back before you run out of air"

"Don't worry I know the rules"

"Okay, get your gear and go"

While Karen got her gear several of the group asked why she was allowed personal dive gear while no one else was

"Unfortunately for all of you guys, but fortunately for her and the divers, she needs her dive gear at all times for reasons I'm not allowed to discuss with you as such it's not technically considered personal gear"

"Well hopefully she discovers the divers outside of the cave system...how long has she been certified anyways?"

"Years now"

"Why hasn't she been cave certified then?"

"Age restriction"

"Wait so the only reason she isn't certified to be a cave diver is because of her  _age_?"

"Yes, she's been SCUBA certified since she was...about six I believe"

"That's almost ten years"

"Yep, and the reasons why she's been certified for so long are also classified"

They hear someone go into the water soon after those words. They get to the deck to see Karen do a quick recap of her orders with the second-in-command and then sees her go under

"Well here's to hoping she succeeds"

She comes back a little under an hour later and they could tell she had no success in finding the two divers

"Let's hope they found an air pocket, that's their only chance now"

"Agreed, we already have a specialized team that are cave certified on their way"

"Good, I noted a few caves that are a possibility and noted them on this map"

Karen shows them the map she was talking about

"Okay we'll show this to the rescue team before they go down"

"Good"

Fortunately after the rescue team arrived they followed Karen's suggestions and found the two divers who were a little sick and badly in need of a night's stay in the hospital for a mild case of hypothermia but they were alive. It turned out that if not for Karen noticing the caves and marking them the two divers would have run out of air because the caves she noted weren't on a normal cave map and the two wouldn't have been found for several more hours if not until the next day and by that time they would have either drowned due to hypothermia causing them to go under or they would have run out of air because the cave did have an oxygen supply but it was limited


End file.
